


Too Much, Not Enough

by iceprinceofbelair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Haircuts, Long Hair, Vitya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceofbelair/pseuds/iceprinceofbelair
Summary: Viktor cuts his hair.





	

Viktor looked at his new reflection in the mirror, squinting through tears at his choppy, uneven hair, silver strands lying in clusters at his feet. So this was it. This was where it got too much. This was his breaking point when the pressure of being a top figure skater was Just. Too. Much.

His reflection vanished again as the tears returned, falling down his cheeks as he tried desperately to quiet his sobbing. He could hear that little voice in his head which had tormented him in high school, amplified by the microphones of a thousand critics. 

_not enough not enough not enough_

But in some ways he was too much. Too free with his charms, too feminine, too non-conforming in every way. He was too ambitious and not skilled enough. Too cheerful and not genuine enough. Too Vitya and not Viktor enough.

Always too sensitive. Never strong enough.

He let his head fall forward, eyes squeezed shut and teeth clenched, the pain in his throat and chest aching and constant. He dropped the scissors. They clattered noisily to the ground.

Too impulsive.

Never enough.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this: http://dedemidianart.tumblr.com/post/153645317627/skaters-hearts-are-as-fragile-as-glass
> 
> so like i only deserve partial blame for this


End file.
